Leafpool X Crowfeather
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: Leafpool and Crowfeather finally find a way to be together.  1st fanfic ever, so...
1. Chapter 1

Leaf X Crow Fanfic

* * *

><p>It was a clear, cool night in Leaf Bare. A dark gray, almost black tomcat slipped silently from one clump of heather to the other, his blue eyes bright, ears pricked. He stopped at a small stream, under another heather plant.<p>

"Crowfeather?" a soft voice called out, sounding almost fearful. The handsome gray tom stepped out from his hiding place, a purr erupting from his chest. On the other side of the stream, a light brown tabby she-cat stood, amber eyes now glowing.

"Leafpool!" Crowfeather purred splashing across the stream onto ThunderCLan's territory as if the border didn't exist. He didn't even bother to shake the water off of his fur as he touched his nose to hers before wrapping his lithe body around her, their tails entwined.

"How have you been?" Leafpool mewed after licking his cheek.

"Pretty well." Crowfeather said with a shrug. "And you? You look tired…" His eyes took a slightly worried shine, and he licked the top of her head.

She forced a purr of amusement. "I'm fine, Crowfeather. Really." He got one of those "Yeah right" sort of looks and pulled away slightly to get a better look at the ThunderClan Medicine Cat.

"Have we been meeting up too often?" He asked, sounding worried.

"No, Crowfeather." She said with a genuine purr. "I'm fine."

Then, too soon as always, the sun began to rise. Leafpool sighed, as did Crowfeather.

"I have to leave now, dear Leafpool. I'll see you tomorrow?" He gazed into her amber eyes, seeing all of his love and care reflected there.

"Of course. At moonhigh, as always." She purred, rubbing the top of her head on his chin and neck. He let out another purr.

"Very well then… Good-bye, Leafpool." He licked her ear one last time before whirling around and splashing back across the border. He ran all the way up one of the many sloping hills before he looked back, just seeing her turn and disappear into the forest. The dark gray tom sighed.

_She's definitely tired…_ He thought to himself, and then he purred, thinking of her determination to keep seeing him. After grooming himself thoroughly, Crowfeather made his way back to the WindClan camp, hunting along the way to give himself and excuse. _Until tomorrow, Leafpool…_

* * *

><p>Leafpool yawned and stretched, purring at the feeling of the warm sun leaking into the medicine den. Ever since she and Crowfeather had started seeing each other, her life had been incredibly bright. No one knew, and she didn't plan on anybody finding out, so life for her was perfect.<p>

"Leafpool!" Cinderpelt's voice sounded sharply from the farther corner of the medicine den.

The tabby she-cat got up and gave herself a shake before sitting down. "Yes, Cinderpelt?"

"We seem to be low on juniper and horsetail. Would mind gathering that for me?" Her cheery mentor pooped her head out of a small gap in the rock where they stored their herbs. "We need to get it now before it gets too cold and dies."

Leafpool nodded. "I'll go get the horsetail now, though I haven't seen juniper where it normally grows, so I'll check around for another bush tonight, okay?"

Cinderpelt just nodded and disappeared back into their herb supply cave, causing Leafpool to purr with amusement. With a content sigh, she pushed out of the medicine den in to the beautiful daylight.

"Leafpool!" Leafpool didn't even have to look to know that Squirrelflight was heading towards her, but she turned anyways and was surprised to see Ashfur beside her sister, his pale gray fur brushing Squirrelflight's dark ginger pelt.

"Hello Squirrelflight, hello Ashfur." Leafpool greeted them. After the battle with Mudclaw, her sister and the pale gray tom had got extremely close, while Bramleclaw got more and more distant.

"You seem cheery today." Ashfur commented with a chuckle. Squirrelflight's tail curled up in amusement.

"It's just pretty for a day in leaf-bare, I guess." Leafpool mewed with a shrug. "So did you two need something?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "We… Well, I, wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with us. Since it's leaf-bare, we figured that the Clan needs all the fresh-kill it can get, and hunting is always more fun with friends!"

Leafpool purred. "That would be great, but only if it can wait till after I gather some horsetail…"

"It's alright." Ashfur meowed. "The big bad deputy has me and Squirrelflight gathering moss until sunhigh for 'neglecting our warrior duties' or something like that."

Leafpool shot them a sympathetic look. "Okay. I'll meet you at the thorn tunnel and sunhigh!" And with a flick of her tail in farewell, Leafpool bounded into the forest.

Sunhigh came before Leafpool knew it and she was soon out in the forest, padding to the left of Squirrelflight, while Ashfur was on her right.

"Let's see what we can catch here." Ashfur suggested as they reached a sunlit clearing. Leafpool and Squirrelflight both nodded in agreement.

Ashfur immediately pricked his ears and began to stalk towards the brambles to one side of the clearing. Squirrelflight padded a little ways away and sat, ears pricked for any sound.

Suddenly, the warm scent of mouse hit Leafpool, and her amber eyes quickly located the surprisingly plump creature. She slid into an expert hunting crouch and had the mouse between her paws, dead, in one well-timed pounce.

"Good catch!" Ashfur called, his voice muffled by the sparrow he had just caught.

"Thanks!" The brown tabby called back, scraped some sand over it to collect later.

"Mouse-dung!" Squirrelflight suddenly growled, her tail lashing. A squirrel was making its speedy escape up a tall tree.

"Bad luck." Ashfur called gently. "It was probably us talking. Sorry."

"No…" She meowed, head down. "I timed my jump all wrong…"

"It's alright Leafpool called. "You'll get the next one."

And the hunt continued.

* * *

><p>Crowfeather crouched silently in his usual clump of heather, eyes scanning the trees for any sign of Leafpool. It was moonhigh now, and it wasn't like her to be late… He sighed, thinking. He loved her so much, but she was a medicine cat… And a ThunderClan medicine cat at that! They weren't supposed to be together at all… But they were. He sighed again.<p>

_Maybe if we ran away…_ He thought, though he immediately pushed the thought aside. He could never her force her to leave the forest that she loved so much, though he knew that she loved him more…

"Crowfeather!"

The dark gray tom's ears shot straight up, and he purred as he spotted Leafpool. With out hesitation he launched himself across the border, still purring as he brushed against the brown tabby she-cat.

"Hey…" He mewed quietly, licking her ear.

"Hey…" She purred back, rubbing her head against his neck and chest.

"Leafpool!"

Crowfeather went rigid, a low growl escaping his throat as he pushed himself protectively in front of Leafpool.

"Squirrelflight!" Leafpool exclaimed, her amber eyes wide.

"Squirrelflight…" Crowfeather growled, his claws sinking into the ground. "This has nothing to do with you!"

Squirrelflight's green eyes got wide and blazed with fury, "Oh really? 'Cause that looks like my sister that you're illegally meeting with right now!"

"Crowfeather, please…" Leafpool begged as the aggressive WindClan warrior took a threatening step towards her sister. He stopped and looked at her, his blue eyes still slightly shining with anger. "You should probably go, Crowfeather… I'm sorry…"

But the dark gray warrior just nodded and as he left, brushed his pelt along Leafpool's. "Tomorrow, moonhigh." He whispered, and a flick of her tail on his shoulder was the only response he got, which he knew was an "okay". Then he splashed through the stream and threw on last glare at Squirrelflight before racing back through the moore.

On the way home, Crowfeather managed to pounce on a huge rabbit, which he dropped in the fresh-kill pile upon his return to the WindClan Camp.

"Crowfeather!" The sharp voice of the WindClan deputy, Ashfoot, made Crowfeather turn around.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at her with impassive blue eyes.

"It's great that you enjoy hunting by night, but you can't just disappear like that!" Her gray tail lashed back and forth in an agitated manner.

"Sorry, Ashfoot." Crowfeather mumbled. He looked at his paws._ At least I'm not just sitting around telling cats that actually do stuff what to do!_ He thought bitterly.

"It's fine, Crowfeather." Ashfoot mewed quietly. "The prey is definitely welcome." They both looked at the fresh-kill pile, which had only the rabbit that Crowfeather had just deposited. He sighed and stalked away to the warriors den.

"Oh!" Ashfoot called to Crowfeather. "And be ready by sunhigh."

The tom looked at her, confused.

"Onestar said we're moving the ThunderClan border.

* * *

><p>It was getting colder as leaf-bare set in, and of course any and all prey was welcome-which was why Leafpool once again found herself hunting with Squirrelflight and Ashfur. They padded quietly through the forest, alert for prey. They had already collected and impressive catch, consisting of two mice and a rabbit from Ashfur, a mouse and a sparrow from Leafpool, and a plump vole from Squirrelflight. As the stalked through the forest, Squirrelflight seemed to lag a little behind.<p>

Suddenly Ashfur stopped, standing at the top of a gentle slope into a small clearing. "Squirrelflight!" He called, motioning her over with his tail. "Why don't you rest here for a little bit? There's a nice sunny spot by that tree." He flicked his tail to indicate the tree, and to Leafpool's surprise, her dark ginger sister just nodded, still catching her breath.

"Alright." She mewed with a gentle lick on his shoulder. The gray tom licked her ear and chuckled.

"Besides," he added. "I'm supposed to meet up with the sunhigh patrol and get Birchpaw for some training. I'll be right back."

Squirrelflight purred in amusement and went to lie underneath that tree Ashfur had mentioned.

Leafpool followed and sat next to her. "You seem a bit tired." She meowed in a conversational tone. Her sister nodded.

"Yeah…" She admitted. Then her green eyes sparked to life, full of energy and happiness. "But guess what?"

Leafpool had a feeling, as a medicine cat, of what Squirrelflight was about to tell her. "What?" She asked.

Squirrelflight almost jumped back to her feet she was so excited. "I'm expecting Ashfur's kits!"

Leafpool let out a purr, and licked her sister's shoulder. "That's great!"

"I know!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, her eyes brimming with joy and nervousness.

"Does Ashfur know yet?" She asked, her amber eyes curious.

"Well, no, but… I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Leafpool purred again. "That sounds great." Her mind traveled to last night, when Squirrelflight had found her and Crowfeather together…

_"Leafpool… You need to stop seeing him! This isn't right!" Squirrelflight had growled when they stopped halfway to the ThunderClan camp._

_"But can't you see, Squirrelflight? I love him! I don't care that he's in WindClan…" Leafpool argued, her claws scraping the ground._

_"But-"_

_"But what, Squirrelflight?" Leafpool asked, her eyes wide, pain shining in them. "You think that I don't know that it's wrong? It's just the same as how you feel about Ashfur, but lucky you got to fall in love with some from your own clan!" She turned to stalk back to camp when her sister had stopped her._

_"Leafpool, I'm sorry… Just… Be careful…"_

Ashfur returning followed by his apprentice shook Leafpool out of her thoughts. Squirrelflight was lightly dozing, and though Ashfur seemed focused on he and Birchpaw's hunting lesson, the way he kept glancing at Squirrelflight made Leafpool think that Squirrelflight's secret wasn't as much of a secret as she hoped.

She saw Ashfur's ears prick, and he looked up. Then Leafpool heard what had alerted the warrior. It sounded as if a cat was running through the forest.

"Ashfur!" Leafpool looked to see Whitepaw, Brackenfur's apprentice, panting at the top of the slope. "It's WindClan!" She huffed. "They're trying to push the border back! Brackenfur sent me for help."

Ashfur's blue eyes got wide and he nodded. "You've done great Whitepaw. Show us the way."

Leafpool's heart was thudding her chest._ WindClan? Taking… No…_

Squirrelflight was stirring now. "What?" She meowed drowsily.

"Birchpaw, go tell Firestar immediately!" Ashfur cut off his apprentice's eager question, but the young cat did as he was told and raced back towards camp. "WindClan is attacking our border." He added to Squirrelflight.

"Oh! Let's go!" The dark ginger she-cat leapt to her feet, eyes blazing.

Ashfur nodded and looked at Leafpool. "What about you Leafpool?"

The brown tabby looked down, then, "I'll come and take any one badly wounded back to camp." She decided, but she felt strings in her heart tugging. WindClan wouldn't do that!… Would they?

Ashfur nodded again and flicked his tail and they dashed into the forest.

It didn't take long for them to reach the border, and they could hear the sounds of fighting. When they reached the place where they were fighting, Leafpool was shocked. WindClan was definitely trying to take land. She couldn't even see the stream yet! Brackenfur and Spiderleg fought side by side against three WindClan warriors that Leafpool recognized as Ashfoot-the WindClan deputy, and Tornear and Webfoot. Meanwhile, Cloudtail fought desperately in an equally unfair match against Owlwhisker and to Leafpool's horror Crowfeather.

"Get off our land!" Ashfur yowled, launching himself into the battle. Squirrelflight was right behind him, leaping to the aid of Brackenfur and Spiderleg. Blood was streaming down Spiderleg's pelt, and Leafpool knew that he had to get back to camp. They had even driven off Webfoot.

"Spiderleg!" She hissed, beckoning him with her tail when he saw her. "Let me help you back to camp. C'mon." The long-legged black warrior nodded and they slipped away. She was still in shock at the thought of her and Crowfeather's ClanMates fighting…

* * *

><p>A few moons had passed since that shocking battle on what WindClan wanted to be the border, and new-leaf had come just in time for Squirrelflight's kits.<p>

"Congratulations, Squirrelflight! You've done great…" Leafpool purred, gazing at her sister and her new born kits.

"They're beautiful…" Ferncloud mewed, licking Squirrelflight's head.

Ashfur suddenly burst in, his blue eyes glowing with worry and excitement. "Squirrelflight?" He called anxiously.

Leafpool touched his shoulder with her tail-tip. "You have two beautiful kits, Ashfur. Congratulations."

She stayed long enough to watch the new parents nuzzle each other and exchange quiet words before she left, feeling envy burning inside of her. The brown tabby loved Crowfeather so much…

She returned with herbs for her sister with a heavy heart. The ginger queen was lying with her body curled around her kits, and Ashfur lay behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder. They both looked up from the two precious bundles of fur when Leafpool entered.

Leafpool dropped the herbs in front of Squirrelflight, forcing back her envious feelings. "You need to eat these, Squirrelflight." She mumbled, looking down.

"Okay..." Her sister sounded drowsy.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Leafpool asked, trying so hard to be happy for her sister. She looked at the kits. One was dark ginger, like Firestar and Squirrelflight, with already long legs. The other was smaller, with pale gray fur like Ashfur, and had darker gray paws. They were both toms. Noticing that Squirrelflight had eaten the herbs and was falling asleep, Ashfur chuckled and nodded. He rested his tail on top of the ginger kit's back.

"This is Tanglekit," he meowed. Then resting his tail on the other kit's back, "and this is Puddlekit."

Leafpool forced another purr. "They really are beautiful…" Then with a quick farewell, Leafpool left. It felt as if her heart were being tugged in every direction possible, almost to the point of ripping open.

_I need to see him… There has to be a different way though!_

Her conflicting emotions were wailing in her head, and all she could think was that she needed to see Crowfeather. She glanced at the sky, and inwardly groaned when she noticed that it was just barely sunhigh.

A cat suddenly burst through the thorn tunnel, eyes wide, pelt ruffled and slightly bloody. She instantly recognized her mother's ginger pelt.

"Sandstorm!" She yowled, racing across the clearing to the badly injured she-cat.

"What's going on?" Dustpelt's rough growl came from beside Leafpool.

"WindClan… Attacking the… Border… Firestar needs help…" She managed to gasp out.

Leafpool felt a chill run down her spine. _Their trying to move the border again? No… Our ClanMates can't keep fighting like this…_

"Right." Dustpelt was saying with a nod. "Leafpool? Get her to the Medicine den."

Leafpool nodded, though she wasn't sure if she'd be able to move.

"ThunderClan!" The dark tabby tom continued. "WindClan is at our border again! We need two patrols; the first attack group will be with me, the second with Cloudtail." The white tom nodded. "Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, and Rainwhisker-your with me. Cloudtail, you take Brightheart and Spiderleg."

Sootfur growled. "What about me?"

Dustpelt gave him an icy look. "You're staying here with Ashfur and Birchpaw in case they have a separate attack planned." Then he turned back to Leafpool, who was now checking on Sandstorm. "We'll send our injured cats straight back here to get help and get back in the battle, okay?"

Leafpool just nodded. Then the two patrols rushed out of camp, leaving an annoyed looking Sootfur behind. Leafpool flicked her tail.

"Go tell Ashfur what's happened." She mewed. "I'll be in the medicine den."

Then she helped Sandstorm to where Cinderpelt immediately took over her care. "Wait in the clearing in case they send any one back." The gray cat had said, and still partially numb, Leafpool had obeyed, going back into the hollow.

Ashfur must have talked some sense into Sootfur because now he sat in the center of the hollow, ears pricked for any sounds. Leafpool sat in the dappled sunlight outside of the medicine den, but she wasn't focused.

_Does Crowfeather even care that those are my ClanMates that he's fighting? What am I supposed to do…?_

The light brown tabby felt odd, her stomach twisted a little. She cocked her head to the side, confused. _Could I be…? No. That's not possible… Is it?_

Uncertainty fluttering in her chest, Leafpool made her way to the nursery again, wanting to talk to her sister. She pushed her way into the warm nursery, noticing Sorreltail sleeping in a cozy nest. Ferncloud sat by Squirrelflight, beside Ashfur. The three were talking quietly, and Squirrelflight was purring. Ferncloud licked Squirrelflight between the ears, then licked Tanglekit and Puddlekit in turn and returned to her nest and fell asleep.

"Ashfur?" Leafpool mewed quietly. "Can I talk to Squirrelflight for moment?" The pale gray warrior nodded, and then pushed his way into the hollow, his eyes understanding.

"Yes?" Squirrelflight mewed, looking confused.

"I think have a problem…" Leafpool confessed quietly.

"And that would be?" Squirrelflight seemed even more confused. "Leafpool?"

The tabby sighed. "I think I'm expecting kits…" She spoke so quietly Squirrelflight barely heard her, but hear her she did.

"_What_?" She hissed quietly. "No… They're not… They're not Crowfeather's, are they?" Her sister's green eyes were clouded with fear and worry.

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Leafpool mumbled, looking down, fear crashing over her.

Squirrelflight's eyes got wide, and she sighed. "Let me check, at least. That way we can be sure." Leafpool nodded, uncertainty shining in her eyes.

Squirrelflight did check-twice. "Leafpool…" she mewed, obviously in distress. "You are… Oh StarClan…"

Leafpool felt a chill creep down her spine for the second time that day. A sweet scent suddenly wreathed around the young medicine cat.

_"All will be well…"_ Spottedleaf's soft voice startled Leafpool. _"I'll watch over you, Leafpool, all will be well…"_

The sweet scent faded, and Leafpool felt assured. _Spottedleaf is here for me…_

Leafpool and Squirrelflight were both shaken from their new problem when Sootfur's yowl echoed around the hollow. "Get out of our camp, you WindClan flea-bags!"

Ashfur's yowl sounded shortly afterward, and fear washed over Leafpool again. WindClan was attacking their camp.

Squirrelflight's kits were woken by the yowls and now the sounds of battle. "I can't just sit here!" The ginger queen hissed under her breath.

"Your kits need you." Sorreltail mewed as she pushed her way into the hollow to join the fighting.

Leafpool nodded and dashed out. Faintly she could here Ferncloud's soft mew. "I'll watch them Squirrelflight, you go ahead."

Then her sister was standing beside her, ginger fur bristling at the sight.

The border attack must have been just a distraction because at least half of WindClan were there, fighting viciously against the feeble defense of Ashfur, Birchpaw, Sootfur, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, and Sandstorm-who was back in action.

Squirrelflight had already launched herself into the battle, and scanning the mass of fighting cats, Leafpool noticed how scrawny the WindClan cats looked. She saw Onestar grappling with Sootfur, and noticed that she could see his ribs, and his light tabby fur hung raggedly, holding none of the normal shine that it had. Leafpool's head was spinning. Were Crowfeather's ClanMates starving?

Leafpool's world suddenly lurched out of balance as she spotted Crowfeather's smoky pelt. He was fighting against Ashfur, and it scared Leafpool to see how skinny Crowfeather was compared to the paler gray warrior. But her aggressive mate was as fierce as ever, holding his own against Ashfur.

Crowfeather shoved Ashfur aside, and ran towards Leafpool. Completely unprepared, Crowfeather's pounce knocked Leafpool to the side, though his paws wrapped around her to cushion her fall.

"Watch out!" The smoky warrior hissed in her ear. That's when Leafpool noticed that Tornear had almost attacked her to get to the nursery. Crowfeather had saved her from his ClanMates unforgiving claws.

"Thanks…" She mewed. Her heart pounded, and she wondered if now was the time to tell him. But he leaped away, landing squarely on Sandstorm's shoulders with a fierce yowl. _Maybe he doesn't care…_ Leafpool thought, horrified. Ashfur was now defending the nursery, fighting side by side with his apprentice. Both were injured significantly.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool hissed quietly as Sandstorm threw him off and he skidded to a stop beside her. "I need to talk to you!"

Crowfeather paused, his blue eyes staring into her amber gaze. "This isn't the place or time Leafpool." He growled quietly, moving to launch himself back into the battle.

"No!" Leafpool hissed, raking her claws down his side with blinding speed as he turned. He whipped back around claws unsheathed. But the flame of battle seemed to die out a little bit as he saw the fear in her amber eyes, though it was almost completely covered with her annoyance.

"Leafpool…" he mewed, eyes worried. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Crowfeather, please!" Leafpool pleaded. "Just meet me outside of the camp. Please…"

The gray-black warrior paused, then nodded, and raced back through the battle.

Leafpool snuck out the way she used to get out to meet with Crowfeather and met him at the thorn barrier. As she approached he rushed forward and licked her ears, then touched his nose to hers.

"I'm sorry Leafpool…" He murmured.

"Crowfeather?" she mewed quietly.

"Yes?" His eyes were shining with worry, and uncertainty.

"I… I'm expecting kits…" he tilted his head, like he was trying to figure out what that meant. "You're kits, Crowfeather."

Then it seemed to click for the WindClan warrior. "You're… Expecting kits? _My_ kits? But Leafpool, you…" He stopped talking and just stepped forward to rest his nose in her fur.

"I'm scared…" Leafpool mewed. _I'm scared that you don't love me… I'm scared that you don't care…_ She added silently.

"Leafpool, I… I've been meaning to talk to you anyways. We can't live like this, always meeting up at night; we barely get to see each other." Crowfeather began. Leafpool felt her heart being tugged on again. Was the WindClan warrior saying that they should stop seeing each other? "I thought of three options for that issue. The first one I immediately knew wasn't an option-which was to stop seeing you. The second was for us to run away." He put his tail across Leafpool's mouth to prevent her from voicing her objection. "But I knew that I could never make you leave your home in ThunderClan. Which brings me to option three."

Leafpool tilted her head. _What other option is there? I'm expecting his kits! And not only is he from WindClan, but I'm a Medicine Cat!_

"Leafpool? I'd like to join ThunderClan, if Firestar will have me." Leafpool gasped, and looking into Crowfeather's blue eyes, she saw only love and determination.

"Oh Crowfeather… Do you mean that?"

The smoky warrior nodded, opening his mouth to say something, but he was cut off. "I knew they would go for the camp!"

Leafpool recognized Dustpelt's furious hiss, and remembered the battle. Crowfeather did, too.

"Let's go." He meowed, turning around. Leafpool tilted her head. Crowfeather let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Leafpool. I'm already joining ThunderClan. Might as well start getting used to fighting along side them." Then he turned and disappeared back into the thorn tunnel with a flick of his tail on her shoulder.

Leafpool stood there for a moment, stunned. _Crowfeather really loves me that much…_

* * *

><p>Crowfeather felt no doubt, no hesitation as he launched himself back into the battle, this time on the side of Leafpool's ClanMates. He landed square on Webfoot's back, pulling him off of a badly wounded apprentice.<p>

"Crowfeather!" the dark gray tabby tom hissed, spinning to face him. "What are you doing? You heard Onestar's order! Drive them out!"

"No!" Crowfeather spat, clawing the older warriors ears. "I'll never let you do that!" Before Webfoot could respond, Crowfeather whirled around to see Squirrelflight fighting a clearly unfair fight against Ashfoot and Tornear. With a ferocious yowl, Crowfeather leaped to her aid.

He could tell by the small flicker of fear in the ginger warrior's eyes that she thought he was helping his ClanMates. She thought wrong. Crowfeather raked his claws down Ashfoot's side, then ducked under Squirrelflight's paw to get a good swipe at Tornear's tabby pelt. Both WindClan cats seemed too stunned by Crowfeather's treacherous attack to respond, and Squirrelflight-though just as shocked- took advantage of the situation and bowled Ashfoot over. Crowfeather did the same to Tornear, pinning him belly-up and raking his claws down his former ClanMates belly.

"Traitor!" Tornear screeched as Crowfeather released him.

"Get out of here, Tornear!" The smoky warrior spat, giving him one last slash across the ears as he retreated.

Crowfeather turned, surveying the ThunderClan camp. ThunderClan was still out numbered, since some were still on their way back from the false border attack. But there was hope.

"Firestar!" The yowl came from Leafpool-Crowfeather would know her voice anywhere. He immediately turned, seeing why Leafpool had cried out.

Her father was fighting against Onestar, who had his dark ginger scruff between his jaws. On top of that, Nightcloud was slashing viciously at the ThunderClan leader's stomach, and he was losing a lot of blood.

"No!" Crowfeather yowled, launching across the hollow. He bowled Nightcloud over, then reared onto his hind legs to rake his claws across Onestar's face.

"Crowfeather?" Firestar mewed, his voice was weak and scratchy though.

"Crowfeather!" Onestar's yowl was accusing. But he didn't stay to say anything more. Bramleclaw let out a yowl, standing at the thorn barrier with a fresh patrol of ThunderClan cats. WindClan quickly fled.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool's worried yowl made Crowfeather turn to see her hurrying towards him. Ashfur spotted him as well, but his gaze was fierce.

"Why are you still here?" He spat. "Get back to the moorlands where you and your fox-dung ClanMates belong!"

"No… Crowfeather saved my life." Firestar croaked, rising to stand beside Crowfeather, who dipped his head respectfully.

"He saved me, too!" The meow came from the small apprentice that Crowfeather had helped.

"But why?" Squirrelflight asked, confused.

Leafpool stepped to stand beside Crowfeather as he turned to Firestar. Crowfeather felt warmth spread through his pelt as Leafpool's tabby fur brushed his.

"Firestar?" Crowfeather looked at the ThunderClan leader, praying to StarClan that he would be excepted by the flame-furred warrior. "I… I would like to join ThunderClan."

Firestar's green eyes widened, and he was obviously shocked. "Join ThunderClan?" He inquired. "What about WindClan?"

Leafpool stepped forward. "Firestar… We can explain, if we can talk to you privately for a moment."

Crowfeather felt a prickle of reassurance as Leafpool's pelt brushed his ever so slightly, and e couldn't help but to feel a glimmer of pride that such a beautiful she-cat was expecting his kits.

Firestar nodded and led them up the high-ledge, into his den, pausing only to give orders to his wounded clan. In the confines of his den, Firestar paused and turned around to face Crowfeather and Leafpool.

"So what's going on?" He seemed genuinely curious, and a little confused.

Leafpool took a deep breath. "I'm expecting Crowfeather's kits."

Crowfeather stared defiantly at the ThunderClan leader, prepared for him to chase them both away.

The ginger warrior looked deep in thought though. "That is against the warrior code." He meowed gently.

"So?" Crowfeather spat. "Just because she's a Medicine Cat-"

"Crowfeather!" Firestar cut him off abruptly, placing his tail across the smoky warrior's mouth. "I was about to say that I know what that's like. My best friend had this same problem. It ended badly for him, as I'm sure you both know. I don't want things to end badly for you two. Crowfeather, I'd like to welcome you to ThunderClan. You'll have to re-do parts of your warrior ceremony, to assure the others that you will be loyal. And Leafpool, I'm afraid you may have to give up being a medicine cat. Half-moon is soon, and that is in the paws of StarClan."

Crowfeather exchanged a startled, but happy glance with Leafpool.

"Thank you so much, Firestar!" Crowfeather exclaimed. "You won't regret it. I promise."

"That's all very well, but this can wait for tomorrow. For now, Leafpool, you should be helping Cinderpelt check the Clan, and Crowfeather, Brambleclaw will be leading a hunting patrol. Go join him, please." Firestar's green eyes shone with understanding as he watched the young couple.

Crowfeather and Leafpool both nodded, then left, their pelts brushing.

* * *

><p>Review, please! This is the first Fanfic I've ever posted, and I'm open for advice:)<br>Though I'm wondering... Should I make another fic for the kits? Let me know~


	2. Update!

Alrighty! I got a good few reviews requesting a story for Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits, and so far there are 3 chapters(: It's called "A New Adventure", and it's written all from their kits' point of views. I hope you read that one, as well, and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my Leafpool and Crowfeather story! Also, I am taking requests on any Warrior pairings any one may have requests for, so if you would like me to write for a certain couple, just let me know~! Right now, I already have a Stormfur X Squirrelflight story in mind, and if there are any other couples—from either the First Prophecy or the "New Prophecy" please, because I no longer have access to the other, more recent books): I will be happy to write something for them(: Keep reading and reviewing, loves:D

-xXxRavenXDameonxXx


End file.
